


Alien invasion

by amlago



Series: The pack and Stiles [4]
Category: Stargate SG-1, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-29
Updated: 2013-07-29
Packaged: 2017-12-21 18:28:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/903451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amlago/pseuds/amlago
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The pack isn't sure what to think of the strangers that suddenly appears in town. They are not like any kind of monsters they heard of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The first time Scott saw, or rather smelt, the three persons he got a confused look on his face. He automatically pushed Stiles behind him, much to the other teen’s annoyers, and couldn’t help the growl that rose from his throat.

"Dude, what the hell?" Stiles shoves his friend shoulder.

"They don't smell right," was the only explanation he gets. Not that Scott usually can explain weird werewolf stuff, but he usually tries.

"Weird how? Sick?" he looks at the two men and woman, they don't look sick. "Herbs? Magic? What? Other than not right."

"I can't explain it, they just don't smell right," he gives a frustrated sight. "I think we should call Derek."

Now Stiles is worried. Scott tries to have as little contact as possible with Derek. If he suggests that they should call him then something is terribly wrong.

"Well ok. Sure, I just do that while you keep an eye, or nose, at them." Stiles quickly takes out his phone before his friend changes his mind. He scrolls down to the contacts sour wolf and presses dial.

"What?"

"So, apparently there's something new and strange here in town. Scott just sniffed out three persons who don’t smell right. No idea what he means with that, but it must be bad since he said that we should call you. And you know he doesn’t do that. So, if you could come down here and take a sniff it would be great. Got to go!"

He disconnects before Derek can say anything and hurries after Scott, who's stalking the three strangers. Luckily Derek can’t have been far away because it doesn't take long before he's there. As usually Stiles doesn't notice him before the older man is in his personal space and Stiles flails in surprise. He manages to hit Scott who's not fast enough to duck an arm.

"Dude! Stop being a creepy creep," he hits Derek on the arm in retaliation.

Derek ignores him and focuses on the three strangers. Stiles is pretty sure he sees the other wrinkle his nose, but manages to stop himself from a dog comment.

"You’re right, they don't smell...right," Derek looks frustrated when he can't find a better word and glares at Stiles when he snorts in amusement.

"Yeah, I know right. They smell all weird and stuff," Scott looks relieved that the other agrees with him.

"Stiles, you should go home."

"What? No, why should I do that? I might not be all grrr and stuff but I'm not going to bail on you just because some guys smell weird."

"Stiles, don't argue and just go."

"Dude, you know me. I always argue and you can't just show up and tell me to go home every time some new weird monster shows up. I would never be able to leave my house in that case, and I’m not going to become a hermit."

Derek pushes him against the nearest wall.

"Stiles, go home or I rip your throat out with my teeth."

Scott isn't any help either, he just gives Stiles puppy eyes that shows that he agrees with the other.

"The hell. Fine, I'll go," he shows the other, but before he can take more than a step Derek grips his arm.

"Home, you're going home."

"You know, you’re not as scary as you think you are," a pair of red eyes and claws on his arm stops him. "Ok, ok, you're fucking terrifying and I'm going home as a nice little human."

Neither Derek nor Scott could figure out what the three strangers were and Deaton wasn't any help either. What they did notice were that the suspects were arrogant, often rude and that, when they thought they were alone, sometimes had glowing eyes and their voices changed. But they didn't seem to be any kind of shape shifters, or have heightened senses. At least not enough to recognize werewolves. They also seemed to favor gold and designer clothes. Lydia is the one who recognizes the brands they wore. Stiles first thought is that they must be some kind of demons, but neither salt nor Latin seems to have any effect on them which means that they must be something else. At least if he believes supernatural, and he's not totally certain that they are correct.

Just as they were thinking of just leaving them alone Isaac and Boyd heard some of their plans and a quick pack meeting was called. When they all had arrived, some faster than others the meeting started.

It quickly became clear that they couldn't leave them alone since apparently they were mega maniacs with some grand scheme to take over the world or something.  Not that the pack could understand why they were in Beacon Hill in that case. But something had drawn them here. The problem now was to figure out how they were going to stop them. No one knew what their powers were, or even if they had powers. All they knew was that they smelled wrong, sometimes had glowing eyes and could change their voices. So in other words, not that much to go on.

"I just don't see why we just can’t knock them unconscious and put them in a circle of mountain ash." Stiles flails his hands in frustration.

"Because, we don't know what they are and what powers they have."

"I agree with Stiles on this one." Lydia ignores the surprised looks. "If we can get them inside a circle of mountain ash it doesn't matter what powers they have. They won't be able to cross the line or use them on those outside the circle. So the only question is, are you going to be able to get them in there."

"And not be trapped with them, I think that would be a bad idea."

"Fine. Stiles contact Dr. Deaton and see if he has any ash that we can use. The rest of you continue the surveillance until Stiles is ready to with the ash. Isaac, make sure the floor is clear in the warehouse otherwise clean in up so we have somewhere to put them."

"Wow, I’m amazed, that sounded really alpha like. I mean you used full sentence and all. No growling or threatening the little betas," Stiles clutches his chest in a dramatic fashion. "You would tell us if you were dying, right?"

Derek’s eyes flashes red and he growls at the teen, ignoring the snickering from the rest of the pack. Stiles just smirks at him, not at all intimidated. It’s at times like these that Derek wishes that someone else had become the lupu. He had had enough trouble even before to intimidate the other. But afterwards it's become impossible since Stiles now actually can feel when he's upset or not. And since the teen isn't a werewolf he doesn't have the instinct to submit when the alpha shoves his displeasure. No, instead the teen finds it amusing to verbally poke him. Not that he minds as much as he tries to pretend, but it would be nice if Stiles at least sometimes tried to show some respect. As it is he settles to glare at the rest of the pack until they get to work.

It takes two days before Dr. Deaton has the mountain ash ready for them, and then they have to wait until sundown. Finally, when the night has fallen they can get to work. With less people out in the streets they don't need to be as careful about gaining attentions from witnesses.

The fight is surprisingly easy, at least until one of the men takes out some kind of jewelry that he puts on his wrist. He points it at Erica who's engulfed in a bright light screaming in pain. Derek deals with that by using his claws to cut the whole hand of. The man screams and faints of the intense pain. The other two is distracted by their companions suddenly fall and is quickly made unconscious. Scott examines the mangled wrist and ties a makeshift bandage on it while Isaac picks up the hand with a disgusted face. Boyd makes sure that Erica is fine and then helps Derek and Jackson to load their prisoners in the jeep. Scott tries to make sure that there is no bleeding on the car seats, knowing that stiles will complain. The teen hadn't wanted to let them use his car in the first place for transportations of the prisoners, but he was the only one with a car with enough room. Sports cars didn't have enough backseat room. He had finally agreed to it, but had made Derek promise to get an appropriate car for the next time.

But at the moment they pile the three unconscious bodies in the backseat and Derek takes the wheel with Isaac next to him, still holding the severed hand.

Stiles is bouncing on his heels when they arrive at the warehouse. In his hand he has the small bag with mountain ash.

"Dude, I hope you didn't get any blood on the seats. Do you know how hard it is to get them clean from shit like that." he then gets a look at Isaac. "Is that a hand? No, never mind I can see that it is a hand. Is it a real hand, and why are you carrying it in that case, that's just gross. If that is some kind of werewolf thing and your thinking of dropping it at my feet, don't. Not unless you want mountain ash in your face."

Isaac snorts in amusement, but look less green. He gingerly puts the hand by the body it belongs to, but not before removing the strange bracelet.

"Ok, you guys ready?" Stiles gives them a nervous smile. "Let’s hope this works."

Stiles walks around the three prisoners leaving a trail of mountain ash behind him until he's walked the full circle. Now they only have to wait and see if the circle can hold them or not


	2. Chapter 2

To say that jack O’Neill was having a bad day was putting it mildly. Not only had he been told that the asgardians had  picked up a signal from a goa'uld weapon but apparently the little grey aliens had known that there was a chance that there were goa’uld on earth and hadn't told them. Apparently they didn't want to worry them without any proof. And that was why he and his team currently were in some small time city trying to track aliens instead of having the day of as they had planned. Jack was humming under his breath while following Sam and Daniel as they worked their science. He had a bad feeling about all this, well not exactly bad but a strange feeling. And those more often than not turned out bad for him and his team. A quick glance showed that Teal'c still was following then a couple of steps behind. He was sure that there was something he should remember about this city but nothing came to mind.

Strangely enough the trail led them to what appeared to be an abounded warehouse. That wasn't the usually place goa’ulds liked to spend their time. It became even more confusing when they entered the building and found what appeared to be a group of teenager hanging out while they had three pissed of goa’uld in their mist. Or rather three pissed of goa’uld in some kind of circle. A circle they didn't seemed willing or able to cross.

"Ok, can somebody please tell me what's going on here." jack feels a little irritated when none of the teenagers jumps. He knows that he and his team haven’t made a lot of noise, and no one in the building has showed that they knew they were there. Usually he can make at least one person jump. "Kids, do you know what you have in your little circle over there?"

"Do you?" one of the teenage girls gives him a cool look. "You barge in here likes you have the right and stats asking questions. Shouldn’t it be us asking what you’re doing here?"

"Look kid, we're with the air force and those three you have there is bad news. It would be best for everyone if you just handed them over to us. We don't want anybody getting hurt by mistake."

The girl snorts

"First of all I want to see some id before I believe that you’re with the military. Second of all we managed to capture them without your help, I think we can handle them. And thirdly, we can't let them out only stiles can do that." she then goes back to reading her magazine totally ignoring the four.

"What or who is a Stiles?" Jack isn't used to being ignored, but that is exactly what happens.

All the teenagers suddenly focuses on Teal'c, or rather all of them except the girl who continues to read her magazine. The other girl present, a blond with far too revealing clothes for Jacks taste, stalks up to Teal'c and looks at him quizzed. She leans in and takes a deep breath before tilting her head and sneezing. She suddenly hurries back and presses against a young man that jack actually have missed being there. The young man is a couple of years older than the teenagers but not by much.  Jack sees the man running his  hand over the girls head and neck, a touch that could be seen as sexually, but that Jack is certain isn't. Slowly a light bulb is lightening in his brain.

It’s almost creepy the way they all suddenly focuses on the door, just before it opens up and two more teenagers arrives.

"I have snack, I’m the god of snack all bow down to me to receive their fair share." the teen is going to say something else when the other suddenly pushes him behind. "Ow, Scott what have I told you about pushing me behind you." the teen pokes his head around his friend, totally ignoring the others frantic motions to keep him covered.

That is when Daniel decides to makes his move. He smiles at the two at the door and takes a step towards them. Usually he's good at defusing tense situations, but in this case he's miscalculated. The wolves are tense enough as it is, with the three strange persons in the circle and then the arrival of the other four that all carries the same strange smell, but in lesser degrees. And then one of them tries to get closer to their lupu, especially when they don't know how dangerous they are of what they really want. Erica wolfs out, closely followed by Jackson and Isaac. Scott keeps his normal face but makes a warning growl, which earns him a smack on the head from his friend. He gives stiles a betrayed look before making the warningly growl again.

The sg1 freezes, not sure if they should go for their weapons or not. It’s a standstill until Jack smacks himself on the forehead.

"Werewolves, I knew I had forgotten something." he ignores the looks everybody gives him. "Daniel, please come here slowly. We’re going to put our weapons down on the ground. See?"

He slowly takes his gun out, ignoring the growls that erupts at his actions and slowly puts it on the ground. After giving his team some sterns looks and gestures, they all put their guns on the floor.

The werewolves stops growling and resume their human faces. Erica goes over to Stiles and runs her hands over him to make sure he's alright.

"Gha stop that, it tickles. Here take these instead," he shoves the bags at her.

Scott makes sure to keep himself between Stiles and the strangers as they make their way over to the rest of the pack. As the sg1 watches all of the pack touches Stiles to make sure that he's alright. Even Derek runs a hand over his head. Peter, whose sudden appearance makes the sg1 jump, just gives Stiles shoulder a squeeze before taking one of the bags. He quickly rummages through it before going back to the shadows where he can keep an eye on things with a pack of gummy bears.

"You would be so much less of a creep if you stopped lurking in dark corners!" Stiles yells after him.

Only the werewolves hears the amused laugh that's the answer.

When the pack is finally done with making sure that Stiles is ok they turn their attentions back to all the strangers.

"Ok, you kids done with the whole," he gestures at them, "thing, or what you want to call it. I mean we didn't even get close to the kid, so really it was no reason for you to do all that. Right Daniel, they didn't have to do all that."

"Right, yes. No, we don't mean any harm to you. We just want those three in the circle and we will be out of here." he tries a smile again but doesn't make any attempt to move closer to the pack.

"Well, if you think you think you can get them out of the circle, feel free to try," Stiles grabs a bag of chips and walks over to an old sofa. He flops down and opens it.

That seems to be some kind of signal for the werewolves, they all gather some snacks and goes over to the sofas and armchairs that are scattered around in a circle. Derek snorts but accepts some candy from Isaac and moves over so the teen can sit on the floor next to him. Jackson and Lydia takes one of the armchairs and Erica drags Boyd over to Stiles and Scott. They all looks expectantly at the sg1. Sam is the first one to move, going up to the circle she tries to get some readings. Daniel puts his hand at the barrier and gives it a push to see what will happen. Teal'c doesn't move content to watch the rest of the team and guard their backs. Jack goes over to the circle and then around it. He stops when he's close to Derek and Isaac.

"So werewolves. Want to talk about it?"

"Sir, there is no such thing as werewolves," Sam protests.

She blushes slightly when everyone stares at her.

"Of course there is carter. I’m sure you can't have missed the way they wolfed out."

"I’m sure there is a logical explanation for that," she says stubbornly, rocking back slightly when one of the prisoners makes a grab for her.

"So, anyway. Werewolves huh," Jack decides to ignore carter for a moment more interested in meeting real werewolves.

"Yes," the young man scowls at him.

That’s," he stops, unsure what to say.

"Oh, I just figured it out! I’m totally awesome, this is so great. Who can say wormhole x-treme?"

"What? Stiles what are you talking about?"

"Dude, it means that we captured aliens, not some kind of supernatural monsters. I mean aliens how cool is that! It would also explain the smell, of course they smell strange, and they are from like a whole fucking other planet."

"Now kid, don't get ahead of yourself. I mean aliens? Surely you don't believe that?"

"Dude, in case you didn't know werewolves can totally sense when you’re lying," Stiles gleefully informs him.

Jack can't say that he's happy with that information. That would mean that their cover story wouldn't work, not that they had a cover story but they usually managed to make something up.

"Stiles right?" he doesn't make any moves to get closer to the teen, remembering what had happened last time. "Care to explain how the circle thingy works? The others said it was you’re doing."

"Well, it's a circle of mountain ash that I made, you just have to believe." he makes some wild gesture that the other teens easily dodges.

"Believe?"

"Yeah, like magic," Stiles gives a big smile as he watches the two he pegged as scientists stiffens at that. "You know, pixie dust and potion and all that."

Stiles can almost see the two scientists wanting to argue against magic and not wanting to set anything off.

"Stiles," Derek gives him a look that shows he knows what the teen is doing and that he's not impressed with it.

"Fine, so not pixie dust. At least not that I know of, but magic works with belief."

"There is no such thing as magic," Sam can't keep quiet any longer, "there is only technology that you don’t understand yet."

"That’s rich coming from a person who doesn't even believe her own eyes." Lydia snaps the magazine close and coldly looks at the scientists. "Stiles, why don't you give her some mountain ash to examine and then show him how you made the circle." the look she gives him stops him from protesting.

"No." Erica grabs his arm. "Stiles isn’t going near them, they all have some of the same smell as those three."

"I can explain that," Jack is quick to say. "We’re human, or at least three of us are. Teal'c is a Jaffa."

"What, he's an orange?" Stiles snickers.

"Noo, he's not some kind of fruit," Jack can see that the teen is thinking of interrupting him again, but luckily a warningly growl shuts him up. "As I was saying. We’re humans but we all have been... eh possessed, is that a good word, let’s go with possessed. We all have been possessed by the goa'uld at one time, which is why can smell it on us. Well except for Daniel, but he's been ascended and resurrected so many times he’s bound to smell strange."

"Jack," Daniel gives him a look.

"Well you have. So anyway we're not a threat to you, or at least we don't want to be."

The group stills seems reluctant to let Stiles get close to them.

"Why don't you just show it on me then," Daniel offers with a smile. "I’m Daniel Jackson by the way, we haven't been properly introduced. This is Samantha Carter, or Sam. Jack O’Neill and Teal'c."

"Oh, right." Stiles hesitates while trying to remember in which order he's supposed to introduce everyone. "So, that’s Derek he's our alpha. I’m Stiles which you already know, the one lurking in the shadows is Peter. And then theirs Lydia, Jackson, Scott, Isaac, Erica and Boyd," he point at them as he says their name.

"And you're all werewolves?"

"Well not all of us, me and Lydia isn't but we're all pack," he ignores the tone that shows that the other doesn't believe that they are werewolves.

"Pack, of course. And you're the spokesman for the pack?"

"More like he doesn't know how to shut up," Jackson mutters.

"I’m the... second in command. So tell me about the different worlds you've seen."            

It’s clear that the teen isn't saying something, but no one from the sg1 asks. Instead Daniel does his thing where he stars talking about stuff he finds interesting. Soon the pack starts to relax. Even though it's only Stiles and Lydia who finds it interesting the rest of the pack lets the words wash over them. Finally they grudgingly agree to let Stiles show them how the magic works. Jack isn't happy with the way the three prisoners focuses at that and he can tell that Derek isn't either. But since no one wants to leave the prisoners alone and neither group trust the other enough to let them guard it becomes clear that stiles must do his magic in the warehouse. Daniel gamely goes and stands on an empty floor space while the pack warily watches. Stiles just sights at them and grabs his pouch of mountain ash. Scott can't help with going with his friend and tries unconsciously to keep himself between Stiles and the archeologist.

"Dude! Unless you want to be locked in the circle you have to move," Stiles gives him a small shove and Scott reluctantly takes a couple of steps to the side.

"So, what exactly are you going to do?" Daniel watches him curious.

"Well, basically I’m just going to walk around you spreading the ash while believing. And when I have walked a whole circle you will be trapped in it until I release you from it."

Stiles closes his eyes and take a handful of ash from the pouch. He makes himself believe that he can make a barrier with it and takes a step, letting the ash flow between his fingers. He walks in a circle, leaving the ashes in a trail behind him until he's back where he started and the last of the ash closes the circle. He can feel the barrier clicking into place, something he never has been able to explain what it feels like. Taking a deep breath he takes a step back, suddenly aware that everyone is looking at him.

"What?"

"Are you aware that you just used that handful for the whole circle?" Lydia asks him.

"Well, yeah. Otherwise I would have to go to Deaton for more ash like every other day or so. Do you have any idea how expensive this stuff is?"

"No, I mean one handful shouldn't be enough for the whole circle."

"Oh, it shouldn't? I just assumed that it should."

"Young Stiles must have a lot of belief," Teal'c comments.

Daniel is more interested in examine the force field that's holding him prisoner.

"Sir, I got some interesting readings when he made the barrier," Carter tells jack

"Oh, yeah, what's that?"

"His energy signature became highly elevated, almost ascension like, or at least close enough that I believe he should be able to ascent quite easily if he wanted."

"Huh, you're right that is interesting," he gives Stiles a measuring look. "Well, that would explain why he can do magic anyway."

"Sir, it's not magic."

"Sure it is, you saw him trap Daniel in a circle of ash. Daniel, how’s it going?"

"I’m stuck behind a magical barrier, how do you think I am?" but he doesn't sound upset, more annoyed by the question. "I would like to see what would happened if you shot it with a zat. Jack can you try it?"

"You want me to try and shoot you? You do know that that is actually something I try not to do, no matter how annoying you’re being." But he grabs a zat, after giving Derek a look to see that is ok, and shoots at the barrier.

The shot passes through, but doesn't disrupt the barrier in any way. Daniel is still behind it and the ash hasn't even moved.

"Have you tried blowing on it, I mean it's ash it usually moves if you give it good huff."

Daniel rolls his eyes but bends down and tries blowing on the line without any result. Finally Stiles goes over and strokes a foot over the line, releasing Daniel.

"So kid," he's not going to call him Stiles, that is not a real name. "Ever thought of becoming a ball of pure energy?"

Stiles gives him a confused look. "Not really?"

"What he meant to ask is if you know anything about ascension," Daniel picks up some of the ash and rubs it between his fingers.

Stiles just looks confused.

"Stiles, they think you can go to a higher plain of existence, like a Jedi," Lydia explains.

"Huh, what, like go all glowie and stuff, I don't think that would be a good look for me."

"Ascensions mean that you would exist in another plain and have all the knowledge in the world."

"Well that sounds nice and all, but I’m not going to leave my father or the pack just to gain knowledge, that what you use Google and Wikipedia for."

"You could come with us, we would give you all the power you can dream of, riches, pleasure, everything you can imagine." One of the prisoners tells him.

"Yeah I don't think so. I’m not interested in trying to conquer the earth or any other planet, and I’m definitely not interested in joining the dark side."

Stiles doesn't know what would happen with the pack if he suddenly decides to start visit other planets or turn into a ball of energy, but it can't be good. Suddenly he wants the aliens out of the city and hopefully of the planet. And he can feel the others discomfort over the bond.

"Ok, let’s get this done. You can take these three aliens and do whatever you do with them in this kind of situation."

He gestures to the prisoners to go as far away as possible, not that it’s very far, and runs his shoe over the line.

A lot of things happen at the same time. One alien goes after the closest werewolves, the other starts wrestling with carter for her weapon and the third lounges himself at stiles. Stiles takes a step back to get out of range, but the alien doesn’t seem interested in trying to fight him. Instead it opens its mouth and some kind of snakelike creature rapidly flies towards him. Just before it can come in contact with him a hand grabs it and squashes it.

"That is so gross," he stumbles another step back and almost falls when Peter tries to catch him with a hand full of slime. "Eww, don't touch me with that, bad touch."

He flinches away when he hears someone behind him and flings some ash between himself and everyone else.

"Just give me a minute so I don't get a freaking panic attack." he takes a couple of deep breaths to calm down. "Ok, I’m fine. Thank you Peter for grabbing that thing, but if you try and touch me while having it all over your hands I’m having my father have another talk about bad touches with you."

"If he agrees do demonstrate I don't have a problem with it," Peter smirks and ignores Stiles glare. He then sniffs his hands and gets a contemplated look on his face.

"No, bad wolf, you’re not going to taste the alien snake. It’s probably poisonous and we're not going to resurrect you again." this time when he feels someone behind him he relaxes when Scott puts his arm around his shoulder.

Luckily he doesn't have to see Peter sample the snake since the older werewolf just sniffs his hand. The alien that tried to get to the weapon is subdued, and the other one is either unconscious or dead. The sg1 team is somewhat taken aback with the efficiently the pack took care of the goa'uld. Isaac is hesitatingly poking the alien that tried to attack stiles, not really understanding why it died.

"Well, that was unsuspected unpleasant," Jack holsters his zat again. "Next time kid, try and remember to have one of your little furry friends besides you when you decide to release your prisoners." he gestures Teal'c to grab the nearest alien. "So, we should probably get going, get out of your hair and all that. Let us just grab our unfriendly aliens so we can get going."

Peter walked over and handed the crushed snake over with a smirk. It was clear that Jack would rather not touch it, but he accepted it anyway. Scott went to help Isaac drag the body to Jack and Boyd lifts the last one. He dropped it where Jack indicate was a good spot.

"So kids, if you can just stand back a little we can get on our way."

"Perhaps you should leave some means that we can contact you in case we will run into something similar in the future," it's clear that Lydia’s request is more like an order than anything else, but Jack seems to agree with her and hands over a business card that has his name and email on it.

After what seems to be a silent debate with himself Jack then request eight to beam up, leaving the pack alone in a beam of light.

"Is there anyone besides myself who wants to make some Star Trek jokes?" Stiles wonders. "Or at least watch wormhole x-treme and speculate what's real and not?"

"No, that sounds like a good idea," Scott agrees and the others are quick to start discussion if they should order pizza or not.

It doesn't take long before their back at the Hale house, eating pizza and commenting on the bad acting.


End file.
